What You Are
by flamingblade28
Summary: Before Greenlake was Greenlake, it was Camp Angelwood. Tally, an anomaly, is sent there, only to find out she's not alone. She begins to learn the four lessons of life, and what she really is.
1. Prologue

What You Are

Revenge. It was all he could think about while he was on the bus. The bus to that place they were sending him. Revenge. Sweet revenge for what they made him. They would pay. They would all pay.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

As the bus pulled into the camp, all the boys and girls stopped to look. Most of them were confused about why another girl would come here. They all looked away when she gazed at them. The hatred was evident.

A man with a baseball cap beckoned Tally into a small building. He lectured her on the rules and such, and set her loose with a counselor. It had disturbed him to deal with an adolescent that never responded. It wasn't until nearly an hour later he realized that she had been perfect, or damn near it.

"Tally, you'll be in Tent 1. Your tent mates are Josh, Carson, Dylan, Michael, Jacob, Tyler and Randy. They all have their tough little names, but they can tell you that. Here's a name tag for you to put up over your bunk. Are you ready?" Galen, her counselor, asked.

"Yes Sir."

'Poor kid.' Galen thought. 'She'll have to be protected.'

Tally entered the tent and found the seven criminals she'd be spending the next year and a half with.

A good looking stood up and introduced himself as Blazer. Then he introduced Laser, Dice, Swipe, Stomp, Sneak, and Rip. They each greeted her. Some of them smiled, but Laser just stared at her before turning away. She set her bag down on a cot as far away from everyone as possible. She was careful not to say anything suspicious.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own my OCs, and the name Angelwood.

* * *

Chapter 2

The food wasn't bad, compared to some of the things she'd eaten, she reminded herself with every bite as she ran her plan through her head. Digging her whole wasn't so bad either.

'It's almost too bad that I have to leave.' Tally thought.

Watching Tally was all Laser ever did. Some part of him wanted to shake her until she confessed her secrets, but another part wanted to grab her and run as far away as he could. He had to get out of this place.

Galen walked into the Warden's office that afternoon, carrying a letter he planned on sending.

"What's this letter about, Galen?" Dameon Walker snapped as he sat down.

'Old man' Galen thought violently.

"It's about the new girl Tally. I think she needs someone to protect her. I was thinking of bringing in the son of a buddy of mine. We served in the army together."

The Warden was silent for a moment.

"Can this son be trusted to keep our secret?"

"I'm sure he can. His father runs his house like a training camp."

Good. Get the boy here ASAP. We can always use the extra muscle."

"Yes Sir."

Laser finished his hole right after Tally. He walked quickly to catch up to her.

"I'm on to your little scheme." He whispered into her ear as he passed her by. While he was taking his shower, he reviewed the methods Tally had used to dig her hole. They were too perfect, she was too perfect.

Skyler Andrews arrived at Camp Angelwood at two in the morning. He decided to look around the camp. He passed the tents slowly, listening to the breathing, memorizing the patterns of the campers.

"Skyler, it's a pleasure to see you again. I trust you remember you're training?"

"Why wouldn't I, Sir?" Skyler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just making sure." Galen answered lightly. "Just so you know, the Warden will be calling you Kyler. I didn't want to risk giving up your real name."

He sent the young man in front of him a grin, which Skyler didn't return.

"You'll have to wear the camp uniform while you watch Tally."

"They wear uniforms here?"

"It's only an orange jumpsuit, a canteen, and work boots." Galen assured him.

"Right, where's the office?"

Galen took Kyler to the office. The Warden looked up at him in surprise.

"This is the boy? This is your old buddy's son?" Dameon Walker asked. Kyler looked at Galen in annoyance at the word "boy". He shrugged at him and gestured to his head. Kyler nodded in understanding.

"Yes. This is Kyler. Kyler, Dameon Walker, he's the warden of the camp.

"Hello, nice to meet you. Who exactly is my assignment?" Kyler inquired, though he already knew.

"Her name is Tally Baker. She's in Tent 1, the cot on the far left. She should be asleep right now, so you can go lay down on the cot we've set up for you, right next to hers."

Kyler nodded, stopping Galen from talking with a withering look, and walked back outside.

"Nice enough kid, kind of quiet though. Galen, are you sure he can guard her?" Dameon asked his counselor tiredly.

Galen gave him an angry look that Dameon never noticed.

"Of course."

As he walked past the other cots in Tent 1, Kyler noticed several of the occupants were awake. They looked at him with suspicion, and after staring at him while he made up his cot, rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. His military clothes probably made them think it was a punishment, he realized and smirked even as he fell asleep.

The sound of a bugle woke everyone up the next morning. The boys of Tent 1 were shocked to see Tally talking to the military guy. They hadn't seen her talk to anyone. But there they were, chatting away. They were both wearing jumpsuits tied around their waists, and both of them had were wearing military style gray t-shirts. Tally's long brown hair fell down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and Kyler's black hair was starting to touch his neck. Their legs were crossed Indian-style, and they seemed to be at least partly communicating in sign language.

Once the other guys left, Tally relaxed a little. She still feared them, though she had to find a way to remedy that. Fear was allowed. Nothing but perfection was allowed.

* * *

So there it is. I combined two chapters to make it longer, I hope it's long enough. Let me know what ytou think. 


End file.
